Puppy Love
by Ymir-chan
Summary: Progress slow, being revised. Kagome doesn't seem to age, and now after her father's dead, she has no answers. 55 years later, she finds a wounded dog. no, not a dog, a beast, that seems oddly human. Why does this dog follow her, and that strange man?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.  
  
Dog love dog Ymir-chan  
  
Her father was driving drunk again. Kagome sat in the passenger seat holding tight to the seat belt as her father swerved in and out of traffic. She pleaded with her father, to slow down. But that only made him step further on the gas pedal. They were driving toward the bridge, the one that was currently under construction.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much I want us to be a family again. But this is the only way... the only way to see your mother again. I'm sorry, my daughter, Kagome." Her father was locking the doors and driving faster. He was saying something again, but Kagome only heard half of it because she was sobbing. She didn't want to die, not like this.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't die now, then you'll never die, not unless someone kills you. I don't want that to happen to you."  
  
Kagome looked at the man she called a father hard. "How can you say you love me, say you don't want anything to happen to me, and then go and try and kill me?! I will live through this." Kagome took a long gulp of air. "I will not die."  
  
The bridge was right there, and the car was flying right off the edge. The spectators watching the scene could see a bright purple light explode inside the car, as a young woman jumped from the car and into the lake. The car flew into a pillar, crashing and exploding bright red, tinged with that purple glow.  
  
The rescuers that fished the unconscious girl from the lake hurriedly rushed her to the hospital. Besides a slight concussion, the girl was fine.  
  
As Kagome lay in bed, she thought of what had happened the last month. Her mother died, of course, some man was hired to kill her family and her father fought him off. Even though her father won, something shot out from his hand and hit her mother, killing her. Her father had always been a drunk, but the random nightly outings to the bar became an every night incident. Just last night, he had took her from her room and tried to kill her by driving off the bridge, only to kill himself.  
  
She mused to herself, at what her father meant by never going to die. Then she slapped herself and thought again that he was only drunk, and went to sleep.  
  
That day, the day she was almost killed by her father, was over fifty years ago. She was fifteen then, and is now 70, and 55 years have passed. A long time for most, but not Kagome. She has watched all her friends change shape and age, while she had discovered some kind of fountain of youth. She looked fifteen still, no wrinkles or excess flab in odd places. She watched as her friend grew older, married, had kids, grandkids, and even went to a few of their funerals.  
  
Every one she new though thought she was dead. When she realized she wasn't aging, she jumped off a cliff into the same lake she was almost killed in by her father. But she could hold her breath forever. After an hour under water, she finally resigned to live on. But she was dead. Every thing she owned had been confiscated, all but one shrine that was rented out to an old friend of her fathers.  
  
He was not surprised to see her show up one day, and he told her that he knew she was not dead. She was leading a secluded life now. Soon, the old man died and left everything he owned to his 'niece' Kagome, so she wasn't homeless. She took up the role of priestess, until years passed and she knew of no one who was still alive. Everyone she knew was dead.  
  
She was happily sweeping the steps of the shrine, when a shrill howl broke through the peace of the woods. Placing down the broom, she grabbed her bow and arrows and silently approached the group of trees and brush.  
  
A large, white dog came limping out, snarling but barley managing to keep to his feet. He was covered in blood and deep gashes, but he remained standing, and kept his head up. There was another rustle from the bushes and out came four boys with machetes and large knives. One of the boys jumped on the dog and hit his temple, knocking the beast out cold, while the boy with the machete put his blade to the animal's throat, ready to finish him.  
  
Right when the blade started to cut flesh, an arrow shot between the boy and dog, by inches missing the kid. Startled, the group looked up to see the girl priestess for the first time.  
  
"What the hell are you four brats doing?" Kagome knocked another arrow.  
  
"It was his fault; He attacked our horses, and scared our chickens. He deserves to die. He's just hard to kill." The oldest boy was only about 14 or 15 and held his machete out toward Kagome threateningly. Kagome aimed her arrow and shot the thing out of his hand.  
  
"Leave the dog here. I will take it to a humane center. Now leave!"  
  
The boys scurried off and Kagome lowered her weapon. She went to the storage room and got a wheelbarrow and filled it with leaves. Grunting, she lifted the large dog into it and pushed it toward the house.  
  
(An if you want to know how big the dog is, think about as big as a wolf. And if you saw wolf's rain, think that is how white and meanish looking he is. I loved the last episode of wolf's rain, he was so cute. OK!)  
  
She had the dog all bandaged and cleaned up by the time the dog awoke. At first he looked at her with hatred, and then calmed down. Kagome had a way with dogs. She could walk up to the meanest dog and make it act like a puppy toward her. This one was no difference. As she laid down a bowl of food and water, it looked up to her with sadness and longing. For the first time, she also noticed how gold his eyes were.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Ok. If you want to know what's going on, just wait till the next chapter. It should be up. Give it two chapters worth of time and you should know enough of the plot. This one, again like my other story, came to me in a dream. Since my computer is down and I can't use the internet, I will have a large amount of time to update. SO, check my other stories and see if I had gotten anywhere.  
  
Love Ymir-chan 


	2. Naming you

Ya I've been gone for so long and I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!

My comp is so down right now! Stupid brother ruined it and it wouldn't even turn on! I was so lost without it!! Any ways!! Now I'm back and I got this new chappy out!! Yay and how long did it take me??? Way to long!!

Puppy Love

Ymir-chan

* * *

Kagome looked into the beast's eyes. Golden and dark. She could read every emotion running through its eyes, and fear was not one of them, but hatred.

Hurrying, she ran to get some bandages to wrap up the bleeding gashes on its side and neck. One of his paws was broken, and she tied two sticks to it and straitened it out to make a makeshift cast for the time being. By now, the dog had lost conciseness.

* * *

He woke to a woman sitting over him with a look of concern and disgust. He felt threatened at first, like she was too, going to try to kill him. But her aura felt calm and strong, like she was not a normal human. It was wild and uncontrolled, and he felt it pushing against him trying to push him into death's grip. He calmed down though, as he felt the kindness win through as she gazed into his eyes in amazement.

She left him lying there, in what he assumed was some kind of barrel. He tried to stand up, but pain in his back paws and side left him immobile. The woman returned soon with bandages and started wrapping him tightly, stopping the bleeding and securing his broken leg. Secure, he let his eyes close and went into a sleepy dream world, which he welcomed.

* * *

Kagome called the vet, which came over immediately.

"What did you say happened again?" The vet was fixing the dressings and stitching up the deeper gashes on the dog's torso. There was already a more proper cast on his back left foot.

"There were kids chasing him into my yard, and they were just about ready to kill him when I stopped them. It seems he was killing some animals on a nearby farm."

"Hmmm, I don't suppose he is people-friendly do you? Are you going to keep him while he heals?" The vet tied the last knot on the gauze. "If you are, I would advise you to keep him in a pin, some enclosed area so he does not try to attack any one."

Startled, "I was going to give him to the humane center to take care of him. Wouldn't he be safer there then here?"

The vet wiped his hands on his apron, in deep thought. "Well, if he is as wild as he seems, they might put him to sleep as soon as he gets there." He stood and picked up his medicine bag, heading for the door for his car out front of the shrine. Placing a blanket over the animal, she followed him out with her purse to pay the man.

"I don't want to have him killed! I have a shed out back, large enough to hold any kind of animal. I can clean it out, but I don't think I can change his bandages every day with the risk of being bitten." She handed the vet his pay and the man bowed his thanks.

"Do not worry. I will come over tomorrow with some extra bandages and muzzle. I'll teach you to wrap him, and it will be free of charge." The man smiled warmly. Kagome smiled and bowed down in thanks.

"That would be great. For now though, I will keep him in the guest bedroom, until tomorrow."

"Deal. See you tomorrow Miss Higurashi." He got into his car and drove off.

Kagome headed for the patio, and leaned over the dog. Roaming her fingers over the silky fur of his neck, she smiled as he opened his eyes. "Shh, you will be ok. I just got to think of a name for you." She let her fingers sink into the silky fur. "I know, how about Fluffy? Your fur is so soft and silky. I can't think of a better name for a beautiful creature. ."

The dog snorted, in what she assumed as disgust. "Now now, don't take that tone with me. It suits you." Again, the dog just looked at her. Kagome's face slackened, as a name entered her thoughts. "Well, I just thought of it, so how about Sesshy? It's short for Sesshoumaru, and in a way it kinda goes; you know, with your little escapade with the farm animals."

He didn't snort, or make any sound. His eyes just bore into hers, in sheer amazement. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kagome noticed, she thought, that there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Scoffing, she passed it off as how a dog's mouth looked as they rested.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru does go well with you, perfect." She smiled mischievously. "But I think I will call you fluffy, as a pet name, or just to tick you off some." Sesshy growled slightly in his sleep and Kagome laughed. She slid Sesshy onto a mat, the drug it from the patio to the empty bedroom near it. "This will be your temporary room, until I can get the shed cleaned out."

She left the dog in the house and headed for the shed out back. Sesshy opened his eyes slightly and smiled at her retreating back. Feeling sleepy again, he curled up and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Hmm...not the best I've written, but I think it was ok. Heh heh, do you know who the dog is? I hope i've made it obvious enough. Hope you guys like it!! I know it's been a while but I hope this makes up for the wait! Haven't had time to write at all with the comp down and loads and loads of homework! Every single night man. I do more work at home then I even learn at school! Well, enough rattling! I'm going to go now...Ja ne man!!

Ymir-chan


End file.
